Herb pie recipe
Herb pie recipe (recette de la tarte aux herbes) est un document de Resident Evil Outbreak File#2. Il peut être lu dans le scénario Wild Things, exclusivement avec Cindy. Emplacement Le document se trouve dans le restaurant, au début du jeu. La note peut être aperçue derrière le comptoir. Description Une recette à base d'herbes médicinales pour Cindy. Transcription Français= Soignez le corps et l'âme avec cette recette apaisante et naturelle aux herbes ! Pensez-vous à ajouter des essences d'herbes à vos tourtes ? Avec ces recettes faciles, vous n'aurez aucun mal à avoir une alimentation équilibrée ! Ingrédients (pour deux personnes) : Farine : 200g. Farine de blé : 200g. Beurre : 50g. Sel : 1 cuillérée. Sucre : 150g. Lait : 150ml Crème :120g 8 jaunes d'oeuf Gélatine en poudre : 12,5g. Eau : 1/2 bol Amidon de blé : 50g Poudre d'herbe verte : 25g Poudre d'herbe rouge : 25g ............... |-| Anglais= Heal your tired body and soul with this soothing, natural herb pie recipe! Are you forgetting to add herb essence to your family's pies? Balanced nutrition and a clean bill of health are yours with these easy to make pies! Ingredients (two servings): Flour: 8 oz. Sugar: 6 oz. Wheat Flour: 8 oz. Milk: 2 1/2 cups Butter: 2 oz. Fresh Cream: 1 1/4 cups Salt: 1 tsp. 8 Egg Yolks v Powdered Gelatin: 1/2 oz. Water: 1/2 cup Corn Starch: 2 oz. Green Herb Powder: 1 oz. Red Herb Powder: 1 oz. |-| Japonais= 心身疲労に効果的！特製ハーブパイの作り方 家庭のパイに、ハーブエッセンスを加えてみませんか？ 滋養強壮･疲労回復、様々な効果があなたを幸せにします！ 材料(2人前) 強力粉　250g　砂糖　160g 薄力粉　250g　牛乳　600ml バター　　50g　 生クリーム　300ml 塩　小さじ1 卵黄　8個分 粉ゼラチン　20g 水　100ml コーチスターチ　50g グリーンハーブ粉　15g レッドハーブ粉　15g ............... Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Recette de la tarte aux herbes= Excellente pour lutter contre la fatigue physique et mentale ! Voici comment réaliser la tarte aux herbes. Pensez-vous à ajouter des essences d'herbe à vos tartes ? Cela revigore le corps, et bien plus encore ! Ingrédients (pour 2 personnes) : Farine blanche : 250g ; Sucre : 160g Farine pour gâteaux : 250g ; Lait : 600 ml Beurre : 50g ; Crème fraîche : 300 ml Sel : 1 cuillère à café Oeufs : 8 jaunes Gélatine en poudre : 20g Eau : 100ml Amidon de blé : 50g Poudre d'herbe verte : 15g Poudre d'herbe rouge : 15g Note * Les doses mentionnées dans la version française divergent assez grandement de la version originale, en raison de la valse des conversions imposée par la version américaine. Galerie Pcsx2 2017-05-01 09-10-23-87.png Pcsx2 2017-05-01 09-10-25-41.png Pcsx2 2017-05-01 09-10-26-69.png Pcsx2 2017-05-01 09-10-28-13.png Apparition * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 en:Herb Pie Recipe Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil Outbreak 2